<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t Love You Anymore by YuuramIsTheCanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285787">Can’t Love You Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramIsTheCanon/pseuds/YuuramIsTheCanon'>YuuramIsTheCanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kyou Kara Maou!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, Two-shot?, i'm not sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:19:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramIsTheCanon/pseuds/YuuramIsTheCanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There he goes again, but this time he’s feeding a woman his parfait…using his own spoon. They're sweet. Sickly sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shibuya Yuuri/Original Female Character(s), Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t Love You Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: KKM is not mine, only this fanfic<br/>Yuuri – 25 years old<br/>Wolfram- 89 years old<br/>PS. Tomo-sensei that Yuuri will not really grow old fast since the flow of time is different from Earth so there would only be minor changes like Yuuri shedding his baby fats. His height also grew though just a lil bit~ Same as my baby Wolf~<br/>PPS. My goal here is for you guys to hate Yuuri~<br/>PPPS. Blame IU and CHEN why I wrote this  (T_T) Their songs are so painful~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There he goes again, but this time he’s feeding a woman his parfait…using his own spoon. </em>
</p>
<p>This was not the first time that I saw him being like this. Even in Shin Makoku, he would flirt and kiss the hand of a lady he likes. The first year was too painful for me. He would come into our room smelling, not of his own musk but of a woman’s perfume. It was sweet. Sickly sweet, I would mutter.</p>
<p>- Cheater! Where have you been! It’s nearly midnight!- I shouted.</p>
<p>I also flung some pillows to his face. He was shocked that I was still awake, so he was not able to dodge it this time.</p>
<p>- I was just talking with some friends and I lost track of time. Will you calm down, Wolf? The whole castle will hear you.-</p>
<p>He said as he removed his garments. He went straight to the baths to be free of the dirt, and a woman’s cologne. Call me lowest of the lowest but I don’t care if the whole castle can hear us. It would be good if that woman could also hear us.</p>
<p>
  <em> I wonder from what noble family is it this time? Aniue’s cousin? She was beautiful and Yuuri was sharing an outdoor bench with her last time I saw them at the banquet. Maybe Annisina’s niece? The lady was quite fearless... and Yuuri likes women who are fearless. He likes adventure. Maybe this whole ordeal was just a game for him but to me it’s not. This could make our marriage life problematic.</em>
</p>
<p>The third-year was only a little bit painful. They, her new toy and Yuuri, were staying at our newly built villa outside of the capital. My platoon and I were riding our horses and let them walk slowly to not awaken the servants. I looked up and saw him kissing the woman’s exposed neck; she was leaning on the balcony’s railings. Her legs, free of stockings and heels, were on his waist, holding it tightly. It was near midnight. Yuuri was still in his royal garments. I faced my platoon as if I saw nothing.</p>
<p>- Go back and rest in your respective rooms. We will meet at my study tomorrow 10 in the morning. Hans, I will read your report about the border inspection tomorrow after the meeting. Do you understand?- I said , facing them with my neutral face.</p>
<p>- Sir, yes, sir! – they saluted</p>
<p>- Dismissed. They all went to the stables with their horses and Hans, my right-hand man, took my horse’s reins from my hand. As he took it, he brushed my hand lightly. I asked, frowning and ready to kill,</p>
<p>- What?- he eye-rolled, the nerve of this man!</p>
<p>- Oh, don’t ‘What’ me, Wolfram. It is after duty hours and it’s now best friend time~ You’re not my superior anymore, but someone younger than me, though only for 1 year.</p>
<p>He’s right. Might as well just take a long walk with my best friend and childhood friend. I took my horse’s reins from his hand and started walking to the stables.</p>
<p>- Did you see that?- I asked, solemnly. He nodded, confirming my suspicion.</p>
<p>- Don’t get me wrong but anyone would see it, Wolf. The balcony was facing the gate though not directly but still facing. What is wrong with him, Wolf? Is he not satisfied with you, or what?</p>
<p>- Don’t ask me, Hans. Even I want to know that.</p>
<p>- I can hear a ‘but’ in your statement. You’re afraid, aren’t you?</p>
<p>I scoffed. Me, afraid? No way, but I decided to humor my friend.</p>
<p>- Pray tell me, Oh Great Hans, as to why I am afraid—</p>
<p>- Because you know that anytime he will leave you, but he won’t do it. At least for the sake of your reputation, and the princess. – he looked me in the eye , he was dead serious. What he said was true. I was indeed afraid, but I lied through my clenched teeth.</p>
<p>- I was and will not be afraid, Hans! He can leave all he wants, I don’t care!</p>
<p>- They why are you still holding on?! I gave you those annulment papers already! You and <em>him</em> just have to sign it! I can’t bear to see my best friend like this. I love you, Wolf. To me, you are like a little brother that I never had. I want to protect you from this pain, Wolf!- He shook my shoulders, as if to awaken me from an obsession.</p>
<p>This pain was like a scab that is easy to remove, but you don’t have the heart to remove it. Blood will gush out , opening the closed wound. I slumped on the hard ground, crying my heart out.</p>
<p>Silently screaming, <em>Why me? Why must this happen to me? Why must I love him? Did I kill a saint in my past life to deserve this treatment? Why, Yuuri, why?</em></p>
<p>No voice would come out. My sobs were covered by the gentle wind. Encompassing my tired body and heart. Hans hugged me, as if to protect me from the pain, but no one could do it. Only I can change this game.</p>
<p>We heard some rustling and a soft, ‘Wolfram, i-is that you?’, he was shocked when he saw me, but for a brief moment, I saw something in his eyes; Rage? Jealousy? What was that, Yuuri?</p>
<p>Hans slowly let go of me if my body. He also handed me his handkerchief, and I wiped my face with my back facing Yuuri. I murmured a soft ‘Thanks’ to Hans as I secretly returned his handkerchief. He bowed to Yuuri, no matter how much Hans hated Yuuri, he still has to be polite to His Majesty. No one can be disrespectful to the Maou.</p>
<p>- What are you still doing here, Yuuri? It’s cold here. Go inside and rest--.</p>
<p>- Come here.- He cut me off. What’s with the people cutting my sentences today? He offered me his hand, as if I was a damsel in distress that needs to be saved. Isn’t that the same hand that caressed that woman’s neck? Disgusting. I glared at it. I turned to Hans, he was still looking at me.</p>
<p>- Hans, please take my horse to the stables. We’ll see each other tomorrow at my study, 10 AM.</p>
<p>- Yes, your highness Wolfram, have a <em>pleasant</em> night. Good night, Your Majesty Yuuri. –</p>
<p>He bowed and went inside the stables. I walked alone inside the villa, but I know that Yuuri was following me silently. What does he want? Shouldn’t he be with his lover and not silently following me? I don’t have the strength to play with his games.</p>
<p>-… and then Gwendal told me to just sign it. How about you, Wolf, have you signed the document?- before I knew it, he appeared in front of me. Smiling his goofy smile, but he said something about a sign and a document?</p>
<p>- I’m sorry, what was that? Sign what?- I asked, was he talking about some annulment papers that I did not know he procured on his own? Is he being serious this time?</p>
<p>- Ah, I mean, Greta said that she wants to build a school for the blind, and she needs our signature, but I told Gwendal, when he heard, that I want you to see it first and of course asked some advice, since this also concerns your daughter.- he finished. I sigh.</p>
<p>So, this was not about the annulment. I felt relieved. Wait.. Why did I feel relieved?</p>
<p>-By the way, why are you here at the villa?- I see, so that small talk was just some distraction or ‘introduction’ to his true intention.</p>
<p>-Is it wrong to let my platoon sleep here? We were patrolling near the area and I decided to let them sleep here. Don’t worry, we will only stay just for this night. Tomorrow, we will go back to the capital since Aniue needs my assistance about some border skirmish.-</p>
<p>-Oh, no. You're free to stay here. Just let the people here ahead of time.-</p>
<p>-Why? Is someone doing something bad behind my back, huh, Yuuri, that I need their permission for me to enter my <em>own</em> villa?-</p>
<p>-It's not like that, Wolf...-</p>
<p>I walked and walked going to our room. I nodded to the guards that were stationed outside the rooms. Saying a wordless thanks for their hard work. As I was about to reach for the door handle, Yuuri attempted to stop me, but I was fast and I pushed it loudly and harshly. My steps were heavy. I glanced at the lump of blanket at the bed.</p>
<p>I went to my usual spot at the coffee table situated near the balcony. I called one of the guards, </p>
<p>- Call a maid. Tell her to change the blankets, pillows as well as bed cover.Also,tell her to bring me some light midnight snacks and hot red tea. Go.-</p>
<p>I dismissed him. Yuuri followed me and sat in front of me. He looked at me, cheeks resting on his palm, there was a hint of a smile in his eyes and lips but I ignored it. He then talked to the woman, eyes and body facing me, still pretending to sleep at our bed,</p>
<p>- Lady Melissa, you can go out now. A guard is waiting outside to accompany you to your room. Thank you for tonight. – he smiled, the woman was wearing only a bathrobe, a borrowed one, not one of mine.</p>
<p>The woman proceeded to argue that this messed up arrangement was not supposed to happen, and she wants to sleep at the bed, but I turned my attention to her.</p>
<p>She glared at me and I smirked. I mouthed silently “You’re just one of his one-night stands.” This caused her to throw the pillow to the floor.</p>
<p>Yuuri smiled at me, he really is cruel. He has grown. Gone are those naïve thoughts that he has about relationships between lovers. I want to smack him upside down to see if maybe I’m talking to Murata or Shinou.</p>
<p>- You’ve matured, Wolf.- he said, still smiling at me.</p>
<p>- I need to, or else this relationship will not last...- I whispered to no one.</p>
<p>- Yes, you’re right…- We were basking under the moonlight. I enjoyed moments like this when it’s just us, just being quiet. My old self would also like this. I smiled. Silently praying that this would last for eternity. However, a knock disturbed this rare moment. It was the maid that I called for earlier. With her are two other maids, that changed the things that I told them to be changed. The servant brought us our snacks. The smell of the tea wafted to my nose, this made my nerves calm. I sighed and thanked her. But, before they left, I told the two maids something that even Yuuri was not expecting me to say,</p>
<p>- Burn those things. I don’t want my hair to be infected by some woman’s hair fleas. Yuuri laughed, and I silently sipped my hot read tea. Ah, this is good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>